Piccolo's Daughters
by Phantom Thief of the Stars
Summary: We've heard about Goku's sons. We've heard about Vegeta's son. But what about Piccolo's daughters? Follow along as twins, Illia and Mira turn Piccolo's life upside down, and have fun doing it!
1. Papa Piccolo

Piccolo's Daughters

Chapter 1 Papa Piccolo

Piccolo watched as the two girls ran around the yard. The one in front was a raven-haired green-eyed ball of energy, who acted like a small child most of the time. Her sister was a polite girl, who acted calm and serious as much as her sister did a child. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and was a very mature child.

"Illia," he yelled across the lawn, "give your sister her book back, and both of you come here."

"Okay Papa," the girls said.

Illia turned and gave Mira the small book which she had taken, prompting the game of chase. They walked over to their father and stood there, waiting expectantly.

"I've just been told that Goku is coming back to earth for a day to compete in the World Tournament," Piccolo told them, "I've decided to fight too, so I'll be training for the next few days. I wanted to ask if the two of you wanted to compete as well."

Illia's eyes lit up at the prospect of a decent fight. He glanced at the little half-sayian, half-nemekian child he had discovered in an iceberg six years earlier.

After the conclusion of the Cell Games, he had gone to train at the North Pole. While he had been training a large chunk broke off an iceberg nearby. The noise of the breaking had surprised him, and he had gone to see what had happened. As he had neared the site he had noticed something strange about the iceberg.

Coming closer he had seen a sayian ship embedded deep in the ice. Rather than risk a surprise attack from behind from the sayian inside when he awoke, Piccolo had decided to break through the ice and kill him before he fully awoke.

It had only taken one blast to destroy the the rest of the iceberg. As the ice crashed into the sea below, he had rushed forward and grabbed the pod. He had carried it to a nearby flat and opened the hatch, drawing his arm back to attack.

However, instead of a sayian warrior, poised to attack, he had found two infants, one blond one brunette, nestled side-by-side in the pod. He had debated what to do, and deceided he couldn't leave them there. Taking the infants in his arms, he had flown to the forest that he lived in. He had made a bed of leaves for them and laid them down to sleep.

When they awoke, he had done a closer inspection of the girls. It revealed that they were half-sayian, half-nemekian, and that they were twins. Over the next four years he had told himself over and over that he would take them to someone that could take care of them, but he had kept putting it off. He had finally decided that he would keep them as his daughters and left it at that.

"Well," he asked them now, "Do you want to fight or not?"

"Yes!" the twins chorused excitedly, their eyes twinkling.

"You're going down," Illia said as she turned to face her sister.

"Only in your dreams," Mira replied facing her sister squarely.

"Alright you two," Piccolo said, "We only have a couple months, so let's get to work."

They turned to him and nodded, and for the next several hours, the forest rang with the sounds of fierce training and giggling little girls.


	2. Illia's Talent

Illia's Talent

Training was going well, for the most part. Mira was easy to teach. She listened and observed, and learned. She had profound grasp of tactics, and she used it ruthlessly. Her training was simple, basic, and well used.

Illia on the other hand was very difficult to teach, simply because she had so little to learn. At six she was able to best her father in a fight, fair or not, and she adapted to situations so quickly that there was no need to teach her tactics. She didn't need them.

Not only that, but the sheer volume of the power she held was astounding. She made all the Z-fighters but Goku and Vegeta look like complete weaklings. She may have been a child most of the time, but when she fought she was so focused that it became scary.

While Mira seemed more nemekian than sayian, Illia was a sayian down to the core. That was the problem. Gohan had been one thing, but he was half-human. Illia needed a sayian teacher, and the only one available was Vegeta. Piccolo had thought of asking him earlier, but never had gotten around to it. Now at the tournament, after Vegeta had watched her fight, Piccolo was going to ask him to mentor her.

"Mira, Illia," Piccolo called now, "Come here. We're going to have a two on one exercise. Myself and Mira, versus Illia. Is that okay?"

"Thats fine," Illia stated, "I have to get some practice in, and maybe together the two of you might even make me break a sweat."

Piccolo ground his teeth. She was a cocky little brat and she was beginning to get on his nerves. All the more so because she was right. Alone she didn't even break a sweat before she defeated them.

"Illia," he said, "You stay here. Mira and I are going to hide in the forest, and attack. If you can incapacitate us both, you win."

"Got it," she said and waved them off, "Lets get started already."

Piccolo and Mira retreated into the woods. He quickly outlined his plan.

"I'll come at her from behind," he told her, "Once I have her attention, use an energy blast to take her out."

"And if that doesn't work?" Mira questioned, "What do we do then?"

"We lose, more than likely," Piccolo told her, "We only have the advantage as long as we have the element of surprise."

Mira grimaced, knowing it was true. They moved off in different directions, in hopes of taking her out in one blow.

Of course, they weren't that lucky.

Piccolo came out behind her, and as he launched his attack he realized that they weren't the only ones with a plan. Illia turned to meet his charge and dropped to the ground. He realized too late what she was planning as she launched a vicious upper cut into his abdomen. He doubled over, her small six year-old body packed as much of a punch as Goku's adult one. As he began to double over, she brought her knee up and slammed it into his face.

Piccolo flew backwards and Illia deflected Mira's energy blast, brushing it aside as though it was nothing more than a fly. She turned and launched her own barrage of energy blasts into the forest and Mira jumped out of her cover and into Illia's line of sight. Mira started to stand, but lost consciousness as Illia hooked one of Mira's ankles with her own, pulled her off balance, and over backward onto the side of Illia's waiting hand.

Piccolo had picked himself back up and watched as Mira slumped to the ground. He started launching energy balls and watched as they surrounded Illia.

"Hellzone Grenade!" he shouted and the orbs of energy surrounding Illia exploded, engulfing her in a brilliant light.

He almost believed that he and Mira had won. Then he saw that Illia had not been caught in the blast. He started to turn, but as he began the movement his vision went black, and he passed out.

"Too slow, Papa," Illia murmured as her father fell senseless to the ground.


	3. Good Luck Charms, Meeting the ZFighters

Good Luck Charms and Meeting the Z-Fighters

The day came for the tournament to begin. Shops and booths lined the city streets, fireworks made brilliant patterns in the sky, and it was raining confetti. Warriors from around the world had come for the chance to fight Mr. Satan, the worlds greatest hero, the man who defeated Cell the android.

His fans flooded the streets waiting for his plane to arrive, and Piccolo snorted in contempt. Illia and Mira were busy running from booth to booth, excited to be out of the forest they'd grown up in. This was their first time they'd been anywhere but home. When they needed clothes, Piccolo would materialize them, and they could get all their food from the forest. Piccolo hadn't even taken them to the lookout.

They darted around the streets, keeping their speed in check so they didn't seem suspicious. They were fascinated by the colors and activity that surrounded the tournament. The booths were filled with toys and trinkets, and foods they'd never seen before. Piccolo, remembering something that Gohan had said once, stopped at an ice cream stand and grabbed two double-scoop chocolate and vanilla cones. He handed them to the girls. They tried the frozen treat and found that it was delicious. They ran off with their cones in hand to look at more booths.

Illia stopped suddenly at a booth that held necklaces of all sorts. Mira stopped as well and they stood on their toes looking at the various necklaces and and bracelets in the booth. The owner of the booth saw the two of them staring and began to talk to the girls.

"Hey there," he said, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're going to fight in the tournament," Mira said, her voice was sweet and smooth "and so is our Papa. We're just waiting for Papa's friends to get here."

"I see," the man said. Piccolo walked up at that moment, and the man looked at him.

"Girls we need to go to the meeting spot soon," he said, "So finish looking around soon, okay?"

"Yes Papa," the girls chorused.

"Wait," the man at the booth said, "I want to give each of these girls a good luck charm, if thats okay." Piccolo nodded and the man continued, "Pick a necklace girls, on the house."

The girls examined the necklaces carefully, and after a few minutes made their choices.

"I want that one," Mira said pointing, "The blue heart shaped one."

The man reached up and pulled the necklace from the rack. It was a small blue heart with a plaited gold-colored chain. He held it out to Piccolo, and he bent down and fastened the necklace around Mira's neck. The heart was the same shade of blue as her eyes.

"It suits you," Piccolo told her, and her face lit up with a blinding grin.

"Thanks Papa," she said, "and thank you too Mister,"

"And what about you," the man asked Illia, who had yet to speak, "Have you picked out a necklace yet?"

Illia nodded and pointed to the back of the the booth, where only one necklace remained from the busy morning. The necklace was a small silver choker, with a black onyx teardrop hanging from it. It was a plain necklace, unlike her sister's, but he knew it would suit her perfectly.

"Here," he said, handing it to Piccolo. Piccolo bent down and wrapped the choker around the girl's neck, fastening it before pulling back to study her. The necklace brought out the green in her eyes, and the silver ribbon belt made her hair seem even darker.

"I like it," Piccolo told her, "It looks good on you."

"Thank you Papa," the girl's voice was bell-like and adorable, "and you too Mister."

"No problem," the shopkeeper told them, "Now you better get to the meeting point, or you'll be late."

With one last wave at the man, the family headed to the entrance, where the gang had agreed to meet. They were the first ones there, and Piccolo leaned against the tree to wait for the rest. Mira climbed up his back and hid behind his turban, while Illia stood next to her father, holding his hand and watching for the others.

The others showed up in one big group, and the girls started to pick out people that matched the descriptions their father had given them. The oldest was obviously Master Roshi, he wasn't hard to spot and neither was Bulma, the owner of Capsule Corp. Illia's eyes lingered on Vegeta, who, she knew, might become her mentor after the tournament today. Then the saw Gohan and they stopped examining the rest of the group.

He was tall and fit, wearing sunglasses and a white bandanna. He wore a green shirt, and black pants, and looked like a total idiot. However this was the one person, besides the girls, that Piccolo talked about most, and in fact considered him a son. To the girls he was like the older brother they had never met, and they were eager to get to know him.

Gohan looked over, and seeing Piccolo approached the little group. He obviously hadn't noticed the girls yet, but that wasn't really all that surprising. People saw what they expected to see afterall, and none of them expected to see Piccolo show up with two little girls on tow.

"Piccolo, glad you could make it," Gohan said as he approached.

"Are you really going to fight in that?" Piccolo asked his former student with an amused grin.

"Of course," Gohan replied. He was about to say something else, when he notice a little blue eye peeking at him form behind Piccolo's turban.

"What's that?" he asked pointing.

Piccolo picked up the little girl hiding behind his turban and set her on the ground next to her sister.

"These are my daughters," he announced, then looked at the girls, "Go on, introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Mira," ht e girl said, bowing, "I'm six years old."

"And I'm her twin sister Illia," the other bowed as well, "It's nice to meet you all."

The entire group stared at the three of them in shock. They looked at Piccolo, then at the girls, then back at Piccolo. They looked as though a train had hit them.

"What did you just say?" the silence was broken by Gohan, "Your _**daughters?**_"

"Yes my daughters," Piccolo told the clearly surprised group, "I found them encased in an iceberg six years ago. They were inside one of those sayian ships that Vegeta and the others showed up in all those years ago. They're half-sayian, half-nemekian, and they were just babies. It's not like I could leave them there."

Bulma and Chichi were the first to recover from the shock.

"Hi there, I'm Chichi," she told the girls, kneeling in front of them, "Your names are Mira and Illia? Those are really pretty."

"They are," Bulma spoke up, "You're one lucky guy, Piccolo, to end up with such cute little girls. And you girls are lucky too. Piccolo is an excellent father."

"We know," the twins chorused, "We love our Papa."

"And I love my Little Angels," Piccolo told the girls, "I couldn't have asked for better daughters."

The rest of the group came out of their shock and stepped forward to congratulate the little family. They introduced themselves and fussed over the twins, who enjoyed the change of pace.

"By the way," Krillin asked the group, "Has anyone seen Goku."

"He'll be here," Piccolo told the short fighter confidently.

"I know," Krillin said, "but I'm going to go look for him.

He never got the chance, because at that moment, Goku appeared at the entrance. After a short discussion with Baba, and after meeting his young son Goten, who was a mirror image of himself, he turned his attention to the twins standing by his namekian friend.

"Never thought I'd say this," Goku said, "at least, not to you Piccolo, but congradulations on becoming a father."

"Thank you," Piccolo told him simply. "And I look forward to fighting you today."

And with that, the group headed to register for the competition. They had no idea of what was going to happen that day, or of the pivotal role the twins were going to play in the oncoming battle.


	4. Illia, Supreme Kai, and the Junior T

Illia, Supreme Kai, and the Junior Tournament

On the way to the registry booth the group chatted about minor things. Illia and Mira had to jog to keep up with them. The two of them, in their excitement, didn't watch where they were going and, after falling several times, and accidentally, _simultaneously_, de-pantsing Krillin and Vegeta, much to the enjoyment of the others, it was decided they would be carried.

Gohan ended up carrying Illia as Piccolo carried Mira. Both girls were blushing furiously, along with Krillin. Vegeta had a murderous look on his face, and Illia had decided that it would be best to stay away from him for a while.

The group had registered for the fights and, much to Trunks' and Illia's annoyance, the four children had been forced into the junior division. As Goku tried to calm the two young fighters down, the others changed into their fighting clothes. Mira and Illia wore miniatures of Piccolo's fighting clothes, minus the turban, shoulder pads, and cape, and the others wore what the girls took to be their usual fighting clothes.

"I bet I could kick the butt of any fighter here," Trunks stated boldly, "Especially you two girls," he finished with a smirk.

Illia's eyes flashed at this. So this boy thought he could beat her, did he. Mira watched as her twin opened her mouth to say something, and decided it was time to intervene.

"Save it for the fights," Mira said before Illia could speak, "We'll see who's stronger then right?"

The two of them nodded, and Illia's eyes shone with confidence. She wasn't overconfident, just sure that this boy would learn his lesson in the arena.

At that moment the others exited the changing rooms and headed for the preliminary arena. Piccolo looked at his daughters, wondering what could have brought the mischievous twinkle into Illia's eyes.

"What happened while we were changing?" he asked Mira as they walked. He had picked her up again, in hopes of preventing another mishap.

"Trunks said he could beat Illia in a fight," the blond informed her father, "and by the tone of his voice, he thought it would be easy."

Piccolo winced. Telling Illia you could beat her in a fight would _not_ go over well, and he found himself praying that Illia could keep her temper in check.

"You don't think she'll hurt him too bad, do you?" he asked Mira.

"No," the girl stated, "she'll humiliate him, sure, but the only permanent wound she'll leave will be on his ego."

Piccolo laughed at this. He'd met Trunks before and he knew that he needed a lesson in humility. If Illia beat him in front of a crowd, she certainly would take him down a notch. He looked around or Illia, to tell her not to take it too far, and realized she was missing.

"Has anyone seen Illia?" he questioned the group and they realized. Illia was gone.

(With Illia)

Illia had _planned _to stay with the group, but one of the fighters in the arena caught her eye. He looked familiar somehow, like she'd seen him in a dream. A dream... Her eyes widened as she realized where she'd seen the fighter. She took off after him, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going, because she needed to know WHY he was here.

She stopped and looked around. For a moment she'd thought she'd lost him, but she saw a flash of his white hair and hurried to catch up with him. As she rounded a corner and saw him and his ever present assistant walking down an empty path she yelled to stop him.

"Supreme Kai, Kibito, wait!" she cried, and the figures came to a stop.

She stopped her frantic pursuit and stood in front of the startled Kai. He looked at her with wide eyes, as he recognized the body of the little girl whose spirit had trained with him on the world of the Kais so many years ago.

"Illia?" The Supreme Kai asked, "What are you doing here?"

She stood on her toes and threw her small arms around the Kai's waist. He hugged her back reflexively and she ran over and hugged Kibito. She was the same as she had been when they had met her 20 or so years prior. She had appeared before them as a teenager then, not a child, but the air of innocence she carried around with her remained the same, and the two of them would have recognized her in an instant.

"Ir's so good to see you again," Illia told them as she stood back from the hugs, "I've missed you a lot."

"We've missed you too," Kibito told her, "but you still haven't answered our question. Why are you here?"

Illia told them of Piccolo finding her and Mira in the iceberg and raising them. She told them about her sister and the kind shopkeeper who had given them the necklaces. She spilled the entire story of her childhood to them, because these two were her closest friends.

As a half-and-half, as she called herself, she had the ability to use astral projection, or send her spirit from her body. While she and Mira were stuck in the iceberg, she had used the ability unconsciously, and traveled to the World of the Kais, where she had met Kibito and the Supreme Kai, or Shin as he preferred her to call him.

He and Kibito had trained her for fourteen years, until she had been forced to return to her body when Piccolo had woken her up. In those fourteen years, she had found that Shin and Kibito would be her closest friends. She had been sad to leave them, but now she was with them again and she couldn't get the smile off her face.

"Now I have to ask," she said to them, "Why are you here? I thought you didn't leave the World of the Kais unless it was an emergency."

"We don't," Kibito told her, "but this is an emergency. Babadi, the son of the man who created the evil creature Majin Buu, is trying to break the seal that my master placed on it. And he's trying to do it here on earth."

Illia's face paled. She had heard all about Majin Buu from Shin many years ago. He was a monster, with no heart or soul. He had killed all the Kais but Shin, who had sealed him up years ago.

"Are you sure?" her voice came out in a whisper. It took a lot to scare her, but she knew that if Majin Buu were to be revived, he could destroy earth, and everybody on it.

"Unfortunately, yes," Shin told her, "and we're going to do everything we can to stop it."

She looked up at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes. After a moment however, the fear hardened into determination.

"How can I help?" she asked. She knew what she was up against, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"You can't." her two friends said firmly.

"You're going to stay here, win the tournament, and go home," Shin said, "leave the fighting to us."

"I won't!" Illia exclaimed, "I can't! I'm going to help you, whether you want me to or not. I can fight him, I'm strong enough! And if you two get into a tight situation, whose going to save you sorry butts? Not to mention..."

"Your going to be good and stay out of it," Shin's tone brooked no argument and Illia bit her tongue against the retort that had almost come out of her mouth. She looked pleadingly at the two of them, but they shook their heads. They weren't going to let her get involved.

"Now go back to your father,"Kibito told her, "and for Kai's sake, don't do anything stupid."

Illia sighed and stood up. With one last glance at her friends she trudged back to the main arena.

"It was for the best, sir," Kibito told his master, "You wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?"

"No," Shin sighed, "but I have a bad felling she was right. She's going to get involved, wether we want her to or not."

(Back with the Z-fighters)

Illia got chewed out when she got back. She hadn't thought about it, and she'd been gone longer than she expected.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said as the looked at her with concern, "I didn't mean to make you worry, I just got distracted."

"Well be more careful next time, okay?" Goku said to the girl, whose head was lowered in apology, "And say something before you run off like that. You had us worried!"

"Okay, I will," Illia said.

The others looked like they wanted to say something more, but they were interrupted by the blaring of a horn over the loudspeaker.

"We will now begin the preliminaries," the man at the front of the arena said.

"All the children in the junior division, come here," said the man who had just walked up next to him.

"Looks like the four of you are on," Krillin said, hoping to take the ashamed Illia out of the spotlight, "Good luck to all of you."

Illia flashed him a grateful smile and hurried to the front with the others. The man looked more than a little shocked to see two six year-old girls among the boys, but he shrugged it off. They would probably be eliminated by their first opponents anyway.

The group headed off to the arena, and waited for the Junior Tournament to begin. As they waited, the men explained the rules and showed them the layout of the fights. Illia's was the first fight of the tournament, against a 15 year-old boy three times her size. As he looked at his opponent he sneered. She was going to be a piece of cake to defeat.

"Worried, little girl?" he taunted her as they waited for their match to begin.

When she didn't reply, he took it as confirmation, and laughed.

"I'll go easy on you little girl," he said, "I won't hurt you too bad."

She turned her gaze on him. She couldn't remember his name, but it seemed his arrogant idiot thought that he had a chance! It was actually funny.

"Unless you have a death wish," she told him in a dangerously low voice, "you will fight me with your full strength. Understand?"

"Fine," he said, "It'll be over in one punch!"

"You right," Illia muttered under her breath as her opponent walked off, "It will be."

The loudspeaker announced that it was time for the Junior Tournament to begin. Illia stood and walked over to the doorway that led to the arena. The boy, Hiroshi, that was his name, stood on the other side of the entrance sneering at her.

"Welcome everyone, to the Junior World Martial Arts Tournament!" the judge announced as he stood on the raised fighting platform. "Let's get these battles underway! Our first fight will be between 15 year-old Hiroshi, who is a student at the Satan gym, and six year old Illia, who was taught martial arts alongside her sister by their father Piccolo! Lets give them both a big round of applause!"

Illia and Hiroshi entered the arena, amidst the cheers of the excited crowd. Hiroshi was walking fast to stay ahead of her, but she thought that it was a waste of energy, and kept her own leisurely pace. When they stepped into the arena hear sensitive namekian hearing picked up the shouts of her father's friends. She acknowledged them with a nod and turned her attention to her opponent.

"Begin!" the judge shouted, and Illia wasted no time in ending the fight. This boy was unlucky. Her confrontation with Shin had made her angry, and Hiroshi's taunts had pushed her over the edge. She was angry, and he had given her something to take that anger out on.

She rushed forward and before he knew what hit him, she jumped high enough that her face was level with his and delivered a smooth yet vicious uppercut to his jaw. He flew three feet into the air, the crashed back down to the arena, knocked senseless.

Illia landed lightly on her feet and strode out of the arena, her anger not noticeably affected by knocking the boy senseless. The shocked silence at the older boy's defeat turned into cheers that followed her into the waiting area.


	5. The End of the Junior Tournament

The End of the Junior Tournament

Piccolo watched as Illia dispatched all her opponents with brutal efficiency. Even Goten, who she liked didn't last more than a few moments against her.

"She's really good Piccolo," Goku's voice shattered his concentration.

"She's angry," Piccolo stated, "I'll have to talk to her about that. She needs to learn how to control her temper."

Piccolo continued to watch as trunks and Mira fought their way across the arena below. Mira's hair had come out of its bun and flew around her like a blizzard of gold as she fought. Yet as he watched he knew Trunks would win. Mira simply didn't have Trunks' stamina.

"Piccolo," the namekian turned to see Vegeta standing behind him, "Those girls, you said they were half and half right?"

"Yes," Piccolo told him, "but I'm not sure how. It isn't supposed to be possible."

"As I thought, it must be them," Vegeta murmured as he watched Mira and Trunks. Piccolo shot him a look and Vegeta explained, "Long ago, when I was a boy, The sayians undertook a scientific endeavor that ended in what would be considered failure. They combined to DNA of a namekian and the egg of a sayian woman, in order to see if a hybrid of the two races could be made." Vegeta looked at the sky, "They succeeded. Twins were born from the union. The appearances differed slightly from the norm, but that was to be expected. What went wrong was something else. The two of them were too strong. As infants they were so powerful they could have destroyed the planet with a sneeze. The scientists placed them in cold sleep and launched them into space, hoping they would terrorize some other planet."

"I see," Piccolo said, "and you think those hybrids are Mira and Illia?"

Vegeta nodded watching as the judge counted Mira out. Trunks stood up and waved at the crowd. Mira stood and shook the young man's hand, then leaned forward and said something to him. He looked at her in surprise and shook his head angrily. He then stormed out of the arena. She and Goten fought the match for third place, then they were escorted to their parents. As she stepped up to her father she gave him a worried look.

"Papa, we have to stop Trunks from fighting Illia," she said, "I'm really scared of what she'll do to him."

"Why?" Piccolo asked, furrowing his brow, "What's wrong with Illia?"

"She's really, REALLY angry," the little girl stated, "At first I thought it was going to be okay, but then she started fighting and I got worried. Something must have happened. The only reason those boys aren't in the hospital is that Illia wasn't being serious, but with Trunks she won't hold back. He's one of the people who ticked her off."

"This can't be good," Piccolo said, "but what can we do? Trunks has already agreed to fight her."

At that moment Trunks and Illia came into the arena. As they walked onto the stage, Piccolo felt the rage radiating off of her skin. She WAS angry, really angry, and They needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

(with Illia)

She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He was an arrogant idiot who had caught her at just the wrong time. Her strongest emotion at the moment was anger and she could've cared less about this boy that she didn't know. She could care less...

"Begin!" the judge said.

Illia rushed forward and sent a fist at the boys face which he stopped, only to find her other fist buried in his stomach. He gasped and stumbled back clutching his stomach, only for her right leg to slam into his side, sending him flying to the other side of the platform. He crashed to the ground, then stood and met Illia's elbow with the back of his head, he dropped again and rolled trying to grab her legs but she jumped and landed on his chest knee first. She lifted him off the platform and drew back her hand feeling the energy building in her palm... and found herself frozen in place.

She struggled to break the hold of her close friend, but his power was too strong. He and Kibito jumped into the arena and grabbed her, forcing her to release Trunks, and he slid limply to the ground.

"Release me Shin," Illia said in a dangerously low voice, "Now."

"Not until you calm down," The young Kai said, "You have no right to take your anger at me out on people who were uninvolved."

"Let me go," she repeated, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Really?" he asked, "And what about this boy, huh? You could have killed him and you know it. Now calm down or I'll be forced to knock you out."

"I'd like to see you try," Illia said. That was a mistake. Shin's eyes hardened and he reached forward and placed two fingers on her forehead. She glared at him and smirked, what he was about to do would be a contest of wills and she would win, she was sure of it.

She was wrong. He pierced the barrier around her mind, made fragile by her anger, and commanded her to sleep. She slumped forward, asleep, and Shin picked her up and carried her out of the arena.

"Look after the boy," Shin told Kibito as he carried the sleeping girl out of the arena, "and see that he's cared for."

Kibito simply bowed, and Shin walked out of the arena to deliver the girl to her family.

Plz r&r. Also I Need Ideas! Plz help me continue the story if you like it. I won't post again until I have at least 5 reviews.


	6. More Trouble

More Trouble

Illia awoke to see a white ceiling. She sat up and heard a bang as the door at the end of the room was thrown open to reveal a yellow streak as Mira threw herself at her sister.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked, "You just sort of disappeared. I followed our bond and found you here."

"What do you mean?" Illia asked, "Didn't you see..." She stopped when she realized that her twin probably hadn't. Shin had the ability to freeze time at will, for short periods of time, and had probably used it when he stopped her rampage. She hung her head in shame. She hadn't meant to lose her temper but, she was just so hotheaded, and she knew it would happen again.

"Illia?" Mira's voice brought her out of thoughts, "Your not angry anymore are you? You were earlier and I kept wondering what I had done to make you angry at me and, and..." Mira's eyes started to fill with tears.

"No Mira," Illia said pulling her twin close, "I wasn't angry at you, not at all. I could never be angry at you." She didn't want to see her sister cry, and held her in hopes of quelling the tears.

The door at the end of the room banged open again, and the Z-fighters rushed in. They looked frantic and out of breath. They bombarded her with questions about what had occurred and she simply said she didn't remember. She felt foolish about her actions. Her anger had been irrational and uncalled for and she knew it.

"Well if you feel up to it there is a restaurant here at the stadium that serves great food," Goku said, "We were going to head there after the Junior Tournament anyway, and I bet you're hungry."

Illia grinned. She was always hungry. She had the sayian appetite, as much as it annoyed her father, and she hadn't eaten since that morning.

"I'm starved!" she proclaimed loudly.

Piccolo groaned. He had seen her eat and knew that her table manners were about as good as Goku and Vegeta's.

They walked to the restaurant and, sure enough, Illia started wolfing down food at a rate that rivaled the two adult sayians. While they were eating Gohan and Videl arrived.

"Hey guys," Goku said through a mouthful of food, "How was Trunks' fight."

"He took out Mr. Satan with one punch," the young man informed them, "but everyone thinks that he took a dive."

"Wow, he should get an Oscar for that performance," Krillin quipped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Videl asked him threateningly.

"Nothing!" Gohan told her, "You just don't know Krillin. He's a real comedian."

Illia tuned out the rest of the conversation as she continued to scarf down her food. When the four sayians were done eating they set out to the arena. The had only been walking a few minutes when the encountered someone.

"Hello, you must be Goku," Shin said, causing Illia to look up. He had a thin smile on his face, like he was planning something.

The conversation was short and the group proceeded to the arena. The twins sat with Chi-Chi and Bulma, and though the sun was out, Illia felt cold. Mira felt it too and they looked at each other, wordlessly telling each other, '_Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.'_ They decided to keep their guard up, just in case.

The twins watched as it was announced that Piccolo had forfeited his match. Mira was shocked at the act, their father never gave up. Illia on the other hand was fairly sure why her father had given up. He had probably been matched against Shin, and no one in their right mind would have been dumb enough to try that.

They continued to watch as the fights began, when Illia felt a chill run down her spine. She looked at the arena to see Videl facing off against a large, very muscular opponent. It may have been a trick of the light, but it seemed as though he had the letter M tattooed on his forehead. Illia saw a man not that much different waiting on the sidelines.

"Illia, are you alright?" Mira asked, worry lacing her tone.

"I'm fine," the brunette replied, "but I'm not sure about Videl."

"She'll be fine," Chi-Chi told the girl, "She's tough."

Illia was about to reply when they heard a battle cry from below. Illia wanted to look away as the fight started, but it was like a train wreck. You couldn't watch, but you couldn't look away.

The man systematically beat Videl to a bloody pulp. She tried to counter, but he was just to strong. As he went for the final blow his companion stepped in.

"Stop Spopovitch," he said, "This isn't what we came here to do."

The man withdrew and Gohan rushed forward and grabbed Videl. He cradled her protectively.

"Hey you," he said to the retreating figures, "You'll pay for this, every last bit of it."

The audience was in shock, but Mira shook hers off long enough to look at Illia.

"How did you know?" she asked, shaken.

"I just did."

The next to take the stage, (After much running back and forth between Goku and Gohan, and a short intermission for news on Videl), were none other than Gohan and Kibito. Illia could see that her friend had some sort of plan.

Kibito goaded Gohan. He demanded to see Gohan's sayian powers. Illia was growing more uneasy by the second. This wasn't like Kibito at all. Gohan began to power up and as the power built Illia saw the two creepy guys on the sidelines move. When gohan hit the peak on his power, in full super sayian form, the charged him, with some sort of vacuum looking device. Gohan should have dodged, but he seemed frozen in place.

Illia should have stayed put, but she didn't. She shot into the air, going on instinct, and powered up to super sayian herself. The sudden spike in power caused the attackers to halt, and when they did, she struck.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" she yelled as she shot the beam at the two figures. They turned just in time to catch it full in the face. Illia was relieved that Gohan was safe, but she didn't drop her guard as the men got up. They shot into the air after her their weapon at the ready. Her small body was no match for them, and she knew that, so she was counting on her speed.

They moved forward, trying to catch her, but she was small and light and a lot faster than them. She dodged them over and over, moving too fast for the human eye to follow. She didn't know who they were, but there was no way she was going to let them hurt her family.

Form the corner of her eye Illia saw Mira rising from her seat to try and come to her sister's aid.

"Mira stay down," Illia yelled at her twin, "This is my fight, not yours, so stay out of it."

However the damage had been done, the fighters knew her weakness. They turned and shot toward the stands, toward Mira and Chi-Chi, and Bulma.

Illia curses her careless shout and flew to intercept them, realizing too late what they were planning. They stopped and she shot past them. She stopped and, before she could react, Spopovitch had his arms around her upper torso. She struggled against his grip, but was unable to break his hold.

She continued to struggle as the strange weapon pierced the skin of her side. She felt it draining her energy and struggled harder, not noticing when the sharp tip of the weapon sliced through an artery in her side.

Her struggles began to weaken as the weapon drew more energy from her. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime of fruitless struggles, her eyes glazed over and she slumped forward. Spopovitch let go, and he and his companion flew off.

Illia fell towards the ground as blood began to stain her clothes. The only one who could react was Gohan who shot into the air and stopped just underneath her to catch her. She landed in his arms and he cradled her as protectively as he had cradled Videl. He lowered her to the arena only to be met by Piccolo, his green face nearly white.

Goku stepped up behind him and handed him a senzu bean. He took it and tried to give it to her, but she was losing blood to fast, and she had no strength. Piccolo was on the verge of panic when he felt a hand on his shoulder. There was the sensation on movement, and suddenly he was at the lookout. came out and, after one look at the situation, called out Dende. Dende took the girl and began to work on her.

"Goku," said, "Take Piccolo and go back for the others. We can't have him hovering, or nothing will get done."

And with that, Goku grabbed his friend and they returned to the tournament. When they got there the group bombarded them with questions. Goku answered each one patiently, but stopped to ask a question.

"Where's Mira?"


	7. From Bad to Worse

From Bad to Worse

Mira flew low, making sure to keep the fleeing men in view. She was careful to keep out of sight, but she was barely keeping her power in check.

Mira knew her sister was badly injured. She had seen the blood pooling on the arena's surface. The fact that these men had dared to hurt Illia, that they had almost killed her, had invoked a rage in Mira that she had never felt the likes of before. That her strong, confident, sweet, protective sister had been hurt and tossed away like a sack of potatoes had made Mira see red.

It was lucky that Mira had a better grip on her temper than Illia, cause it meant she hadn't leaped out and attacked them herself. In the confusion, she had quietly slipped away to follow the bastards that had hurt her sister. She was in for it when she got back, but there was no way in hell she was going to let them get away.

She looked at the figures in front of her, and continued her pursuit. She'd let them get to where they were going...

Then she'd kill them all.

yyyyy

"Where's Mira?"

The question hung in the air for a moment, and everyone realized they had no idea.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." this time the non-question came from Piccolo. When no one answered him he stood and roared, "WHERE IS SHE? Were you guys even watching her? You didn't think she would just sit still when she saw Illia get hurt? Wht do you think you're doing..."

"Calm down."

The group turned to see the short white haired fighter standing beside them. The taller man who had fought Gohan was standing just behind him.

"Who are you to tell me to calm down?" Piccolo asked him, grabbing his collar and lifting him to eye level. "One of my daughters is currently in critical condition, and the other is missing. WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN!"

"I'm Shin, the Eastern Supreme Kai," Shin told him. "And you're no the only one worried about those girls."

"What do you mean?" the question came from Vegeta.

"Those girls have something called astral projection, or at least Illia does," Shin said, "While they were in suspended animation, Illia sent her soul to the World of the Kais. Kibito and I met her there, and trained her for the better part of fourteen years. We know her just as well, or better than you, and we love her too. If anything happened to Mira, she would be devastated and we don't want that, so we'll help you find her. But we can't do anything if you DON'T CALM DOWN!"

The group stood completely still for a moment, shocked at this revelation.

"Alright," Piccolo said, putting Shin on his feet, "What do you need us to do?"

yyyyy

Mira had found the fighters' destination. Looking out from her hiding place, she saw a large ship, and an alien or monster of some sort standing guard. The two that had attacked her sister landed and were greeted by him. They were talking and Mira moved closer to see what was happening.

"Did you get the energy for lord Babadi?" the monster asked.

"We did, and there's quite a bit of it. It should get us a lot closer to reviving Majin Buu." the smaller of the two said.

_"Who is Babadi? And what the heck is a Majin Buu?" _Mira wondered moving closer to see of she could learn more. Unknowingly, she dislodged a small stone, which skittered down the the pile she was hiding behind.

The monster sudden looked in her direction and she froze. He couldn't have seen her right?

"It looks like the two of you have picked up a hitchhiker," the monster said. He turned toward Mira's hiding place.

"Come out!" he yelled, "The great lord Dabura commands you."

Mira didn't move. If she came out now, she was dead. She hadn't planned this far ahead.

"Fine," Dabura said from below, "I'll just have to force you out." And with that he shot an energy blast at the pile.

Mira jumped out of the way, revealing herself to her enemies. The pile exploded, and she used the dust to find another hiding place. As she sat there she heard Dabura tell the other two to go inside.

"Where are you little mouse?" he asked as the dust cleared, "Come out and play."

Mira peeked out at him from behind the rock she had used for cover. He stood there, looking around, his tail swishing back and forth behind him like a cats. She shuddered. This was a game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse.

Or maybe not. It was only a matter of time before he found her, so she decided to go on the offensive. She gathered her energy and jumped from behind the rock.

"Starburst Beam!" she shouted, shooting a glowing white beam at Dabura. It knocked him back a few feet, but before she could follow up, he was right in front of her. His fist crashed into her stomach, and before she could fly backwards, his tail came around and slammed into her back, sending her face-first into a mountain.

She knew that if she didn't do something, she was a goner. Her six year-old body couldn't take this punishment for long.

She lay where his blow had thrown her and, when she felt him drop his guard, turned and shot multiple energy blasts at him. Almost all of them went wide. The rest he dodged.

"You missed," he said.

"I wasn't aiming for you," she said, pointing up. He looked up to see all of the dozens of energy blasts hanging in the air above his head. "I never miss. Star-shower Blast!"

The energy blasts shot down to converge at one point. Mira lost sight of Dabura in the ensuing flash of light and explosion. When the dust cleared he was nowhere to be found.

She thought she had beaten him for a moment. Then...

"Feisty little mouse, aren't you?" Dabura said from behind her. She truned and was slammed to the ground, his hand holding her there. He held an energy blast in his other palm.

"Goodbye, little mouse."

yyyyy

Muwahahahaha! Cliffhanger. If you guys don't start reviewing this is all you get for the next two months. SO GIVE ME REVIEWS! And no flames.


	8. From Worse to Better

From Worse to Better

I opened my eyes to a white room. I went to sit up, and found myself stopped by a hand. A green hand.

Looking up, I saw a namekian, and since it wasn't my father, I was sure it was Dende.

"Are you Dende?" my voice was raspy.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Illia," Dende said, "Though I wish it had been under different circumstances. Here." He handed me a glass of water, which I gratefully drank.

"Where am I?" I asked him. "Is this the lookout?"

"Yes and no," he said. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You've been in here for a little over 24 hours, or about four minutes real world time. You shouldn't move around too much, you lost a lot of blood."

"What are you..." I was about to ask, then it came rushing back. "What about Gohan? And Mira? Are they okay? Is my dad worried? When can I see him? And what about..."

"Stop," Dende said, "I'm going to get your guests, and you can ask them your questions."

He turned and went out the door. The only question on my mind at that moment was:

'Guests?'

yyyyy

"Goodbye, Little Mouse."

I stared up at him in horror and waited for the blast to hit me. Before he could strike a blast hit him from the side. I looked up and saw the last person I expected to see.

"Vegeta!"

The gruff sayian reached down and pulled me to my feet. He aimed a glare at me, then turned toward Dabura, who was getting to his feet.

"And who might you be?" asked Dabura.

"I am the great sayian prince, Vegeta. And thanks to you and your cronies, I didn't get to fight Kakarot, so I'll fight you instead."

Looking between the two of them, I knew this was not going to be pretty.

yyyyy

The door opened to admit five people. Two of which stood back, while the other three crowded around me to see how I was feeling.

"Are you okay?" asked Gohan, who had been the first one by my side.

"I'm fine Gohan," I told him, "Are you okay?"

"You idiot," he said, "You're the one who was hurt, not me."

"He's right," said Goku from my other side, "Though I have no doubt that he would have been if you hadn't intervened."

I smiled at him, and looked toward the man sitting by my head. My father was staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay Daddy, really," I said, "So will you give me a hug and a kiss and tell me where Mira is?"

My father smiled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. I snuggled into his embrace, savoring the moment, when it was shattered by an angry yell.

"You Little Idiot!" I looked over to see a very angry Shin glaring at me from beside Kibito, who had a hand wrapped around Shin's arm. "What were you thinking! I told you to stay out of it!"

I lost my temper at his tone. This was his fault in the first place. I jumped out of bed and, before anyone could stop me, slapped him across the face as hard as my six year-old body could. His head snapped to the side and he put a hand to his cheek.

"Did you seriously expect me to stand by while Babadi's goons attacked people that I care about Shin?" I asked, "You know me better than that. I jumped in because it was what I wanted to do, and if you so much as try to pull a stunt like that again, so help me, I don't care if you're the Supreme Kai, you could be the king of the universe for all I care, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

"You know I can't allow that, right?" Kibito asked.

"Try to get in the way, and you might end up missing a few limbs," I said, and everyone's eyes widened. I had never been this angry before. "Shin, I love you, and I respect you, but the next time you so much as look at my family the wrong way, I'll make you wish you had never been born."

The room sat in shocked silence. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Finally I looked up at them.

"Where's Mira?" I asked.

"She chased after the goons that attacked you," Goku said. "But don't worry, we sent Vegeta after her, she'll be okay."

Even though he said that, I had a feeling it wasn't going that smoothly.

yyyyy

"I see," Dabura said, "A sayian prince, huh? Then why did you come to protect that girl?"

"Kakarot promised me a full on, no holds barred fight if I saved her," Vegeta said.

"You'll do anything to fight Goku, won't you?" I asked him.

"I've always wanted to prove I was better than Kakarot," he said, "And now's my chance to do so."

They poised for a fight and I groaned.

"_Here we go again."_

**yyyyy**

**Sorry about the wait. It's been hectic for me at school, but it's summer vacation now, so I should update more often. Also, if any of you have suggestions or questions, leave a review or PM me, and I'll see what I can do. Please give me some ideas!**


End file.
